A Celebratory SetUp
by Ticklesivory
Summary: ObiWan and Padmé are receiving gifts from anonymous patrons, and spend their Republic holidays trying to figure out who their secret admirers are.
1. Chapter 1

**A Celebratory Set-Up**

By Ticklesivory

_Written for Lealynnkenobi for the 2006 LJ Santa-Fic Exchange _

**Prologue**

It was Senator Amidala's first holiday season away from home and she missed her family. Her close friend and bodyguard Dormé was always with her, but it wasn't the same as being back on Naboo with her mother, father, sister Sola, and her nieces. She would send a holomessage, but that was all there was time for. Senate meetings were scheduled throughout the holidays and she just couldn't get away.

It was disappointing and revealing at the same time. Besides her duties as a Senator, there was very little that brought happiness to her life here.

It was going to be a rather gloomy holiday.

* * *

­­Every end-of-the-year celebration in the Temple was difficult for Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, but even more so now that his padawan, Anakin had grown up. The boy's joy and excitement of participating in the planned Coruscant festivities had been a distraction. But now that Anakin had outgrown most of the functions, it left Obi-Wan time to ponder over the memories of the Republic Days he had spent in the Temple as a boy when his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn was alive. And the year his Master had gifted Obi-Wan a display case that he had made himself. A place to store all of the rocks that his Master had given him for his naming days over the past nine years.

What struck Obi-Wan as strange is the fact that the display case only had eleven compartments. Almost as if his Master knew that Obi-Wan's twenty-fourth naming day would be the last one they would share.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

"Happy Republic Days!" Dormé chimed bright and early.

The Coruscant Republic Festival was scheduled to last five days, and Padmé hoped she wouldn't have to endure her bodyguard's annoyingly good mood for the duration of it.

"And as per Coruscant tradition, I present you First Gift."

"Thanks Dormé." The young senator accepted the wrapped present with a smile. "Yours is on the table."

Usually exchanged between spouses, close family members, or lovers, since it appeared that neither Padmé nor Dormé were going to around any of those this holiday season, they decided to exchange the Days' Gifts with each other.

Padmé opened the gift box to find an attractive holoframe complete with a changing image of her family on Naboo. They were smiling and waving, and her mother blew a kiss from her hand. It was a touching gift, but it made Padmé's heart ache all the more to see them.

"Thank you, Dormé."

"Your mother sent the holo." She said. "And thanks for the broach. It looks antique." Dormé noted as she inspected the silver hair adornment encrusted with purple and cream jewels.

"The shop owner said its at least a hundred years old." Padmé noted.

The two women stared at each other in comfortable silence until Dormé bounded up from her seat on the gold divan. "Oh! I almost forgot! There was a delivery for you. No return label, but it passed Captain Typho's inspection."

The young woman hurried away to the hall and brought back a small package wrapped in plain paper, placing it on the table in front of Padmé.

From her parents maybe? She wondered. But they had decided to exchange gifts after the season, when Padmé could get away and join them on Naboo.

"Maybe you should open it." Dormé said sarcastically, to which Padmé stuck out her tongue.

Inside the box was a card that Padmé read aloud.

"The first of five.

But none less true.

The last with which,

Reveal myself to you."

"That's it?" Dormé asked incredulously.

"That's it." Padmé answered, flipping the card over in her hand.

"No name? No signature?"

"Nope." The senator answered before diving into the box to retrieve an object wrapped in blue velvet. Within the covering was a crystal pendant. It fit into the palm of her hand and when she held it one way against the light it appeared blue. When she held it another way, it changed to green.

"That's gorgeous!" Dormé exclaimed.

"And expensive, I imagine." Padmé noted as she placed it back into its container.

"You're not going to wear it? It will match your new gown perfectly."

Padmé continued staring at the box and Dormé continued.

"You know…the gown that you're wearing to the Republic Ball?"

"I'm not going." The senator announced. "And I'm returning this." She placed the box back on the table.

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Dormé! I don't even know where this came from!"

"Who cares?" The bodyguard exclaimed, grabbing the box from the table and examining the gift card. "You know, we could have this card tested. The ink and paper may give us a clue to the sender."

"You can if you want. But if you find out anything, let me know so that we can return it."

"Well," Dormé said, sounding a bit disappointed. "Whoever your secret admirer is, he has good taste."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

Obi-Wan began he and his padawan's Republic Days with a breakfast he had made every year as far back as his own padawan days; as soon as he discovered he was a much better cook than his Master and promptly took over the task.

After the meal, he and Anakin would exchange the first of five small gifts. Obi-Wan cherished each of his padawan's past presents. Rows of model speeders and space crafts lined the shelving in his bedroom, ranging from simple to intricately detailed, coinciding with the passing years. He suspected this year's gift would be similar. He had been smelling model glue in their apartment for the past couple of tens.

Which was why Obi-Wan was surprised to open up a package left on the common room table addressed to him that was not a model. Inside was a leather-bound paper novel that Obi-Wan gingerly picked up from out of the box in order to read the title.

"The Complete Works of D'Kestor, Galactic Philosopher, Volume One."

Obi-Wan carefully opened the book and noticed a stamp of first edition and an autograph as well, and blushed.

"Anakin!" He declared with some alarm as the young man entered the kitchen, toweling his hair dry from his shower. "This is too much! How did you know D'Kestor was my favorite philosopher? Where did you find this?"

The padawan stared blankly at the book and his Master. "Huh?" Then he noticed the opened box. "Oh, that. That was dropped off here while you were in the 'fresher this morning. My gift's over there." The teenager sheepishly noted, pointing to a haphazardly wrapped object that gave away the fact it obviously was a model of the new X-wing prototype.

"Well, then who?"

"Did you check the box?"

The Knight dug deeper into the foam-chip filler and pulled out a single card.

_"The first of five,_

_But none less true._

_The last with which,_

_Reveal myself to you."_

Obi-Wan read, following which Anakin started chuckling.

"What are you laughing about?"

"My Master has a secret admirer!"

The older man looked affronted, his hands crossing in front of him. "What's so funny about that?"

"Nothing, I guess." Anakin snorted. "It's just that I never imagined that anyone would…"

"All right, forget it." Obi-Wan stopped the young man from continuing. "I wonder who sent it?"

"Maybe you can ask the messenger. It was Padawan Kreet. I think he's on duty all week." Anakin noted.

"I will. But you know, whoever sent this, she's got good taste."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Padmé glanced over the results of the droid report concerning the gift card Dormé had submitted for investigation. The ink was common, found in any printing facility on Coruscant. The paper on the other hand was from the pulp of the qiari tree, which was only found on one planet: Trevosa.

"Do you know anyone from Trevosa?" Dormé questioned.

"No." Padmé frowned. Trevosa wasn't even a member of the Republic. If her secret admirer was trevosan, it could cause a problem. They apparently had terrible tempers and were rumored to cannabalize their mates after giving birth. Not quite the relationship Padmé was hoping for.

"Perhaps we can find another clue the next time. There was another delivery for you this morning."

Dormé walked over to retrieve another package from the hall table and presented it to her employer.

Inside the box was another blue/green pendant, just as beautiful as the first, and with it was a card that Padmé read:

_"Here is the next,_

_Unknown is the bearer._

_The beauty of the jewel,_

_Second only to the wearer."_

"That's kinda lame." Announced Dormé.

"I think it's sweet." Padmé defended, eyeing the pendant appreciatively.

"Sweet, huh? Like when your husband has you for a midday snack after you've so conveniently provided him an heir?"

"Oh shut up." Padmé teased with a swat to her friend's backside. "He's not travosan."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Travosans don't speak Basic, and they don't have thumbs. These are handwritten notes."

"Then maybe we should have another droid decipher the handwriting." Dormé suggested.

Padmé gazed at the card, thinking it was lovely penmanship. The writing of an artist or maybe even a poet. She shrugged off the latter, thinking Dormé was correct. That last verse was pretty lame. She was still curious enough though to pursue.

"Very well. Have the droids check the handwriting."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

Obi-Wan was not having much luck himself. Second Gift had been delivered by the same messenger, who told him the delivery had been left in the night deposit at the Temple's main office.

So, some time during the night the gifts were being brought in from outside.

"Why don't we just stake out the entrance tonight and see if we can catch whoever this is?" Suggested his padawan as he turned back over the second autographed volume of Galactic Philosophy to his Master. "I mean, if you really want to know."

"Of course I want to know." Obi-Wan declared. Or did he? Why couldn't he just wait until the Ball? It was only three days away. The accompanying card said she would reveal herself then. Maybe he should just be patient and wait.

But then it occurred to him, what if this secret admirer turned out to be someone he knew? Someone he didn't like? How awkward would that be?

Or maybe, if he was lucky, it was someone he _did_ like.

Maybe someone like Padmé Amidala.

Obi-Wan scoffed at the ridiculous idea. Friends were all he and she were, although at one time they had wondered if they could be more. They had even shared a kiss outside her apartment building one night a couple of years ago.

But it seemed that they weren't meant to be. Job duties and other responsibilities conspired to keep them apart, and they separated on good terms with a mutual understanding they would remain close friends.

But how does one define close?

He had barely seen her in the past year, occasionally running into her as he passed through the senate building on Jedi business. She had always stopped to greet him warmly, even pressing her lips to his cheek, but was always in a hurry to rush off to whatever senatorial meeting she was heading to, and never seemed to have the time for anything else.

Whoever this was knew him well, though, he figured. They knew his love for philosophy and antique books. It must be a Jedi, he decided. And there was only one Jedi who knew him that well.

His best friend, Bant Eerin.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Five 

Dormé walked into Senator Amidala's offices the next afternoon, collapsing into the red-cushioned seat across from her desk.

"I've got good news and bad news." She announced.

"What are you talking about?" Padmé impatiently lifted her head from the stack of datapads on her desk requiring her immediate attention.

"Your mystery man!" Dormé answered back incredulously.

"Oh, that." The young senator waved her hand dismissively and turned her attention back to the electronic signature she was verifying.

"First, the bad news." The bodyguard began, pulling the gift card that had come with Third Gift from the bosom of her gown.

"The droids were unable to make a precise match of the handwriting. But, " the young woman paused as she retrieved the third jewel from deep inside her dress, the sight of which caused Padmé to shake her head in mock disapproval. "This pendant is Altarian. It is a rare chameleon crystal from the Alta mines. Quite difficult to come by actually, and rather expensive."

Padmé was slightly interested. So, the man not only had good taste, but contacts in the Outer Rim as well. However, she kept her eyes focused on her work.

"So, I did a little research on my own." Her friend continued, leaning toward the desk with a smile. "And I found out that a certain pair of Jedi have recently returned from Alta."

And still, to Dormé's aggravation, Padmé continued working, at least until she spoke the names of the Jedi team, and the young woman grinned in satisfaction as the senator's eyes rose abruptly from her desk.

"Knight Kenobi and his padawan, Anakin Skywalker."

Padmé met the young woman's gaze and determinedly chose not to react. At least outwardly. Inwardly though, her insides had just relocated about an inch higher.

"That could just be a coincidence." The senator argued as Dormé snorted and arched her brow. "And besides, Obi-Wan and I decided to just be friends."

"Whose decision was that again?" Dormé asked as she leaned back in her chair and propped her booted feet on Padmé's desk, only to have them shoved off by her employer's hand.

"It was mutual." The senator answered back, immediately swept away by memories of two years ago when she had bravely agreed to part ways with the handsome knight.

But the truth was, she had been anything but brave, spending the following days in a slump. Still to this day, the sight of him in the hallways of the senate building sends her heart racing.

Leave it to Dormé though to irritate her already churning stomach with a thought she had never considered.

"Well then, what if your secret admirer isn't the Master, but the padawan? What if it's Anakin Skywalker?"

Dormé's inquisitive expression quickly turned to confusion as Padmé's face matched the resulting souring of her stomach at that possibility.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

"Obi-Wan Kenobi! What are you doing here?"

The young knight expressed his joy in seeing his old friend. Bant's easy-going nature and friendliness always put a smile on his face.

"I just got back from Alta a few days ago and thought I'd stop by and see how you were doing."

The healer's ward was a bustle of activity no matter what time of day. It was typically filled with padawans who had injured themselves during 'saber practice, or crechlings manipulating the Force out of curiosity or orneriness, and sometimes Jedi returning from missions with new scars and fascinating stories. Today was no exception and Healer Eerin was rushing about the unit attempting to soothe a young crechling whose yearmate had decided to tip over her highchair using the Force, with her still in it. The resulting gash in her head was easily taken care of, but Bant's nerves seemed frazzled by the loud wailing of the toddler.

"It's great to see you Obi." Bant replied. "But as you can tell, I'm up to the gills with work."

"Sorry to bother you." Obi-Wan apologized. "Maybe we can meet for second meal some time."

"I'll try. Thanks for stopping by." The Mon Calamarian basically shoved him out the door, which the knight at first thought rather humorous, until he realized that Bant couldn't possibly be his secret admirer. She was much too busy, and it just didn't feel right. Somehow, he knew the Force would reveal the answer when he discovered it, and it wasn't telling him it was Bant.

_"One last gift,_

_Tomorrow's eve._

_The gift, the giver,_

_The given receives."_

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anakin asked as his Master withdrew the fourth volume of the philosophy texts from its wrapped box and tucked the poetic card inside.

"I'm not sure, but I suppose it doesn't matter. Tomorrow night is the ball and I'll find out then." Obi-Wan answered calmly, although his nerves were already twitching in anticipation.

"I can't believe you're acting so collected about this. If it were me, I'd be freaking out." The teenage padawan noted, opening up the cooling unit in search for left-overs.

"Why?" Obi-Wan asked, although he had a good idea of the answer.

"Well, let's say you get to the party and meet someone; say someone you like. Padmé, for example."

"Anakin." The Master warned him sternly. He knew the boy considered the senator a personal friend, but knowing about their past, he had kindly asked his apprentice not to talk about her again.

"Now, just hear me out, Master. Let's just say that you and Padmé hook up, do some dancin', get a groove on, bumpin and grinding around, having a good time."

The young man didn't stop when his Master's mouth went agape. In fact, Obi-Wan didn't even think the boy had noticed.

"You're hangin' out, fixin' to take her away for some private make-out time, when along comes this hunchback Gamorrean girl with a double-pierced snout who hands you a book of philosophy and declares her undying devotion to you. I know you Master. You're too much of a gentleman to turn her away. You'll feel obligated to accept her gift, will probably end up dancing with her the rest of the night and before you know it, there'll be a litter of Gamorrean Obi-Wan juniors running all over the Temple."

"That's not even funny, padawan." Obi-Wan stated dryly, seated at their kitchen table, even though he could not conceal his smile. His apprentice sure was in a mood today.

"Which is why." Anakin declared after he finished the last of the jawa juice and put the empty carton back into the cooler. "I'm going to go with you to the ball."

"But you hate to dance." Obi-Wan reminded him.

"Yeah, but after you dump Padmé to rub snouts with your new girlfriend, I'm thinking she'll need a shoulder to cry on." The apprentice ended, keeping his final comment 'Like last time' to himself. He didn't wish to have to deal with his Master's guilt this morning. The man had no idea how much he had hurt Padmé two years ago, or how much she still cares for him.

The young man was further silenced by a retaliatory napkin thrown at his face.

"Go get ready for practice." His humored Master ordered. "We've got training room three reserved for the next three hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

Padmé sat at her desk, tapping her fingernail on her comm unit. Dormé had left her office just a few minutes ago and the senator sat quietly afterward contemplating her situation, her insides churning.

Her bodyguard's investigations were generally thorough and her sources reliable, but still, she had to check and make sure. She didn't want to walk into the Republic Ball blinded.

With a click of her finger, Padmé contacted the personal secretary of Chancellor Palpatine, a plump humanoid female with piles of dark purple hair by the name of Tharma. The woman's bubbly voice exploded when she recognized Padmé's holographic face.

"Senator Amidala my dear! How are you?"

"I'm fine, Tharma." Padmé answered softly.

"And how's that ornery little bodyguard of yours?"

"Dormé's fine too. Tharma?" Padmé hurried to her point before the older woman began asking her typical much-too-personal questions or launch into the latest malicious senatorial gossip. "I was doing some research on the Outer Colonies and was wondering if you could give me the status of the planet Alta."

"Hold on just a minute, honey." The woman said as the sound of a series of clicks transmitted. "Alta's in good standing with the Republic. A team of Jedi just returned from investigating a mining dispute, but the complaint was unfounded and no negotiations took place."

"Exactly which team was assigned?" Padmé asked as nonchalantly as possible.

"Kenobi and Skywalker."

The senator expressed a watery smile. That still didn't prove anything, she argued with herself.

"Thank you Tharma." She attempted to sign off.

"Wait honey. Here's some interesting information…"

Padmé held her breath.

"Apparently, the Jedi were called into the Council when they returned. A shipment of Altarian crystals were delivered to the Temple and since Jedi aren't allowed to accept gifts – especially of such frivolity," the older woman whispered conspiratorially.

"What happened?" Padmé couldn't help but ask, her voice suddenly constricting.

"Speak up dearie. Can't hear you!"

"What happened?" Padmé repeated.

"No charges were brought forward. The plump female clasped a hand to the side of her mouth and checked the room. "Apparently, the crystals weren't a gift after all, but were actually purchased! How Jedi Knights afford such extravagances, I'll never know."

"Thank you Tharma. Senator Amidala out." Padmé cut the communication short before the woman could divulge any further unwanted information, but the bad news had already been delivered.

Anakin Skywalker. Of all people!

What was she going to do?


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Padawan Skywalker stood by the banquet table next to his master as they both sipped some type of exotic punch. It had a good taste, but was a little sweet. He watched the couples as they gliding by as they moved around the dance floor. Much too elaborate clothing, and the music. This was something he imagined Chancellor Palpatine would listen to. Where were the drums?

The young man looked over at his master, who seemed distracted even in the chaos of the evening. His eyes were not following the dancers or even looking about at the extravagant decorations that covered the Great Hall. His eyes were intently focused on one thing. The door.

"Waiting for someone?" Anakin asked.

"Huh?" His Master replied, a slight frown etching his brow. "Oh. No. No. I was just…"

"Watching for someone. Someone in par-tic-u-lar." The young man played the word out to tease his master.

"I am not. And you've had too much punch."

Anakin stared down into his drink and then brought it up to his nose, sniffing the amber liquid. "It's not even spiked. What kind of party is this?" He continued to joke at his Master's expense.

"Admit it, Master. You're waiting for someone."

"I am not." Obi-Wan continued to deny, although his eyes had moved back toward the entrance.

"Liar." Anakin spoke into his turned-up drink.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked, turning toward the youth after not quite hearing what his padwan had said.

"Nothing." Anakin responded as he sipped the liquid, his head quickly nodding toward the door. "Look."

Obi-Wan turned and immediately began checking his clothes. Dress black tunics straightened, belt adjusted. He even tipped the toe of his boot up behind his opposite leg to remove any gathered dust. Anakin snickered at the obviousness of his Master's gestures.

He couldn't deny it now. Senator Amidala had just arrived with her personal bodyguard, and Anakin had to admit she looked great. She was wearing a shiny gown that was both blue and green, depending upon how she moved against the lights, but what was most noticeable was that her shoulders and most of her back were exposed. Nice. But it was also obvious, at least to him, who this gown was being worn for, and so he turned his attention to the young woman who stood next to the senator's side. Dormé was her name, if he recalled. He had met her on occasion, but had never had the chance to speak with her. However, he couldn't recall her looking so attractive before. The gown she wore was not as fancy as Padmé's but it was nice as well.

Anakin turned and set his drink down on the table, turning his attention back on the beautiful young brunette walking behind the senator.

"I'll catch you later, Master." He said as he began maneuvering their way.

"Wait!" Obi-Wan attempted, but the boy had already moved through the crowd.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Dormé scanned through the holiday crowed gathered in the Great Hall and noted that Padmé was doing the same.

"See anyone from Trevosa?" She quipped.

Padmé turned and looked confusedly at her friend until realizing, by the comical expression on Dormé's face, she was being teased. "Stop it." She demanded, once again viewing the crowd. She saw several senators she recognized and quite a few Jedi, though not the one she was looking for. The room swam in formal darks and Jedi beige, slightly overwhelming when combined with the shiny sculptures that hung from the ceiling and were located about the room.

At the far end of the room stood the tallest sculpture. The gift tower, it had been coined. A cone-shaped winding structure that was comprised of shelves, it served a purpose at this gathering. All those participating in the Gifts Exchange brought their Fifth Gift here and placed it on the tower. At some point in the festivities, an esteemed member of the Senate or the Jedi Council would pass out the gifts, according to the tags upon them. Padmé reached down inside the velvet over-cloak she was still wearing and retrieved her gift to Dormé wrapped in purple before handing the garment off to the attendant droid Dormé did the same, although her gift was wrapped in silver.

They were about to make their way to the gift tower when the movement of someone approaching them through the dancing mob drew Dormé's attention.

She drew her lip into her mouth and cast Padmé a wary expression. "Here comes your shy stalker."

"Sh!" Padmé commanded, but suddenly felt a little queasy. Anakin was heading straight for them with a gaze she had not seen on the young man before. It was a look that could only mean one thing. He was about to make a move. What was she going to do?

Padmé opened her mouth to make any type of excuse she could think of, was about to grab the first compatible species that walked by in order to dance, when she noticed that eye contact was not being made with her, but with her bodyguard, Dormé.

"You look absolutely wonderful tonight." Anakin said with a smile as he bowed slightly before the blushing assistant.

"Why….thank you." Dormé stammered.

"I would be honored if you would dance with me." The young man requested, holding out the crook of his arm.

And much to Padmé's surprise, Dormé took a hold of it, passing off her Fifth Gift to her and casting a startled, but somewhat happy expression back over her shoulder as the two of them moved onto the dance floor.

It took a moment for what had just occurred to sink in, but when it did, Padmé heaved a huge sigh, letting it out through pursed lips. So, he obviously wasn't her secret admirer after all.

Good.

But who was? Once again her dark eyes scanned the crowd until finally giving up and walking over to the gift tower. She had just placed Dormé's gift onto one of the lower shelves when she heard a voice behind her that never failed to send a quiver along her spine.

"I do believe there are less gifts than last year."

She checked the smoothness of her gown and turned to face Obi-Wan. "Less trouble for the poor soul who has to pass them out." She noted with a grin.

"You look….well."

Padmé's eyebrow rose at the less than exemplary compliment. "So do you." She shot back, not wanting to give more than she had received. Not yet.

Obi-Wan seemed unusually at a loss for words and his eyes cast down to the floor.

"I see that Anakin is having a good time." Padmé noted, trying to restore conversation.

Obi-Wan smiled as he watched the couple move fluidly through the dance. They both looked quite pleased. "Yes. And he didn't even want to come."

"I'll admit that I'm surprised to see you here." The words slipped out before she could stop them. She didn't want to start an argument. "I mean…" She quickly continued "after what happened last…" Oh shut-up Padmé! She scolded herself.

However, Obi-Wan looked anything but offended. In fact, he took a step forward until he was almost stepping on her dress, and she could see the green flecks around his irises.

"Perhaps it wasn't the right time for us." He said softly as the music crescendoed and stopped.

"When will be the right time, Obi-Wan?" Padmé asked, her attention focusing on the gentle lips that hovered just above hers and she could sense he was drawing closer, until the loud clang of the Festival Bell rang out and everyone cleared the floor, returning to their dining tables and seats that ran along the walls of the large room.

Obi-Wan smiled a small grin and then backed away with a nod and Padmé stood there and watched him go. When will be the right time, Obi-Wan? She repeated in her mind as she turned to take her seat with the other senators at her assigned table. Dormé joined her there, face flushed and grinning like an idiot.

Padmé just shook her head and turned her attention to the center of the room where Chancellor Palpatine was making his annual Republic Days speech.

About halfway through the droll recitation, Padmé's eyes searched out Obi-Wan, but she was disappointed to see him focused on his hands that were clasped in front of him, and nothing else.

Why was this so difficult for them? People fell in love all the time! What were they waiting for? Some sign from the Force. Some omnipotent being to tell them that it was okay? That they belonged together?

She knew they belonged together, knew it all along. The problem was Obi-Wan. Why was he so hesitant? He hadn't been rude or upset when they had broke things off before. In fact, he had made a very good argument, spouting responsibilities and distractions, wanting to focus his attention on her instead of his young apprentice.

But that was before, and apparently, Anakin could take care of himself.

What was he waiting for?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Obi-Wan studied the joints of his fingers while Chancellor Palpatine spoke.

He couldn't deny it any longer. There was something between them. Every time he was around her, his palms grew sweaty and his knees began to shake. When she stood there in front of that tower, all he wanted to do was grab her and kiss her until she gasped for air.

What was he waiting for?

Obi-Wan glanced over to his apprentice, who sat rigidly on the cushioned chair, focusing his attention on the chancellor's words.

He no longer had an excuse. Anakin wasn't a child any longer. He didn't need his constant guidance, constant reassurance.

Ah. The word once again flashed in his mind. Reassurance. That's what was holding him back. Not only was he offering the boy reassurance that he was the center of his universe, his sole focus of all his attention, since it was what Anakin needed, he was seeking reassurance from another source. From the Force.

And he hadn't gotten it yet.

He didn't know how it was going to happen. In what form or fashion, but he knew it was going to happen and that he would recognize it when it did. It would come as some unexplainable occurrence, something that could only come from the Force. A coincidence that was too strange to be – coincidental.

Obi-Wan chuckled at his own thoughts, earning a sideways annoyed glance from his padawan. The boy held the chancellor in too high esteem. He'd have to talk to him about that some day.

In the meanwhile, he was eager to see who the appointed Gift Giver was this year, hoping that it wasn't Yoda again. Four years ago, when the ancient Jedi Master was given the job, it took forever for all the gifts to be passed out.

Obi-Wan sighed in relief as he saw Master Windu move toward the chancellor. They warmly shook hands and then the Jedi Master began to speak.

"It is my honor to be given the privilege of handing out the Fifth Gifts this season. So without further delay, let us begin."

Obi-Wan knew there was something he liked about Windu, he just hadn't been able to put his finger on it until tonight. The gift ceremony would be over soon and maybe, just maybe he would get a chance to ask Padmé for a dance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Master Windu continued passing out the gifts after he read the tags attached to them. Most of the senators at Padmé's table had already received theirs and she and Dormé sat patiently waiting upon their own. It was a bit exciting, even though she already had a clue as to what Dormé had given her. She had found a receipt for a pair of earrings in the desk drawer two days ago.

More exciting though was trying to figure out how this secret admirer of hers was going to make his move. Perhaps he'd ask her to dance and give her his gift then. Or perhaps he would wait until after the ball and together they would slip outside onto the balcony for some privacy.

Her imagination continued to play out scenarios until she caught sight of a pair of dark brown boots and her eyes moved up to a dark-skinned face with a huge white smile.

Mace Windu was smiling. At her. Mace Windu never smiled. She hesitantly reached out and grasped the package that he was handing her, keeping her eyes upon the unusual expression on the Jedi's face until he turned away.

Did the man just chuckle?

"That's not my present." Dormé pointed out as she looked at the gift that Master Windu had presented her. "Oh!" Her bodyguard gasped suddenly. "Maybe it's from you-know-who! Can you read trevosan?"

"Don't start it." Padmé moaned and finally glanced down to the box she held in her lap. It wasn't the gift that Dormé had brought to give her tonight after all. This gift was smaller, wrapped in golden paper with a sparkling gold ribbon. Her fingers fumbled as she pulled the tie and lifted the lid.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

"I saw you dancing with Dormé earlier, padawan." Obi-Wan said as he watched the gifts being handed out, fully expecting to receive a model of the XJ2100 Speeder he had made comments to Anakin about a few months ago.

"She's nice. And really pretty too. Don't you think so?" The padawan asked, suddenly looking less confident than he had earlier.

"Yes, Anakin. I think so."

"I really like her, Master."

Obi-Wan noted his padawan's eyes searching across the room and he followed, until he caught sight of Padmé opening her gift, and his eyes immediately dropped down to study his fingernails, which needed a trim actually.

"That's okay, isn't it?" The question surprised Obi-Wan. He had never needed to give his approval over Anakin's personal relationships before.

"Yes." He answered, noting the large grin that crept over his apprentice's face.

"Good, because I really like her." The young man repeated.

That seemed settled, Obi-Wan thought, once more testing a cuticle until he noticed a brown booted toe settle underneath his line of vision.

"Mace." He commented casually, immediately suspicious at the huge smile that the council member wore.

Obi-Wan took the gift presented him and watched as the never-before-giddy Jedi walked away.

"What was that all about?" Anakin asked, curious about the confrontation as well.

"I have no idea, except that this isn't an XJ2100 Speeder." Obi-Wan commented, looking down at the rectangular wrapped box he held in his hand.

"No, it isn't." Anakin replied. "Wait a minute! How did you know I was going to…" He began and then rolled his eyes. "Never mind."

Obi-Wan studied the package. Wrapped in gold paper with a single sparkling gold ribbon, it was slightly heavy and he shook the it gently.

"You know what it is, so you might as well open it." Anakin suggested.

Obi-Wan did indeed know, and was surprised at how anxious he suddenly felt. No sense in delaying the inevitable. He pulled the ribbon apart and opened the lid.

Inside was the fifth and final volume of D'Kestor philosophy and sticking out from the pages was a card that he pulled on carefully.

"Hope you can speak Gamorrean." Anakin teased dryly, but Obi-Wan ignored him as he read the card.

The waiting is over

The time is near

Release all your doubts

Look. I'm here

Love, Padmé

Obi-Wan gulped, trying to quench an abruptly dry throat and dared to move his eyes up slowly, seeing a trim figure wrapped in blue and green velvet and an outstretched hand holding what looked like an Altarian crystal, which happened to match the ones she wore around her neck. He had noticed them before and thought they were quite charming, especially on her.

Without any prompting, he rose from his seat, blindly setting the book down behind him and grasped the crystal. He then reached up and clasped it onto the chain about her neck, completing the lovely piece of jewelry. The touch of his hand lingered on the soft skin of her chest.

"Did you…?" She asked and just then he noticed the card that she held in her other hand. The writing was exactly the same as on his and it even had his name signed on the bottom.

He couldn't lie to her. He never had and never would, so he shook his head sadly.

Padmé nodded hers instead in understanding. "Someone has gone to a lot of trouble. Who do you …"

He knew she was about to ask his opinion on who would be responsible for doing this, but he really didn't care. It was a good enough sign for him, and he would treat the situation as if the cards and gifts had been given by the Force itself. So he pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her upcoming inquiry.

"Sh. No questions." He said softly, barely noticing that the music had once more begun playing, all of the gifts had been given out, and no one apparently was paying any attention to them.

"No questions." Padmé agreed with a small grin once his finger had moved away, ever so slowly tracing her bottom lip on its retreat. "Just one demand." She added, to which Obi-Wan's brow arched in surprise.

"Kiss me."

Obi-Wan gladly complied.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen (Epilogue)**

"Too old you are to display emotions such as this." Master Yoda scolded his finest council member, but Mace Windu ignored him, reaching across the table for another unused napkin, into which he blew his nose.

"I can't help it." The older man sniffled as he watched Obi-Wan and Padmé move across the dance floor, pressed so tightly against one another that no one would dare cut in. "They belong together. It's just so beautiful." The council member dabbed at a tear that had gathered in the corner of his eye.

"Keep this up, how long will you? Altarian crystals, expensive they are."

"I know. They cost me almost my entire savings, but it was worth it." Another large smile spread across the Jedi's face as he watched the dancers retire to the balcony, arms still wrapped around one another. Mace leaned back in his seat and smugly crossed his arms.

Yoda, looking rather annoyed at the moment, cocked his ear and eyed the grinning council member warily. "Next holiday's setup already planning, aren't you?"

"You know I am." Mace admitted with a smirk. "Although I am hoping that a bodyguard has less expensive taste than a senator."

Yoda followed Mace's line of sight to see Obi-Wan's padawan, Anakin Skywalker spinning around the dance floor with Senator Amidala's bodyguard.

He leaned back in his own seat and released a sigh along with his aggravation into the Force. What else could he do?

-End-


End file.
